Pokémon Psycho Mystery Dungeon
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo is a boy with extraordinary powers. He promised himself to never use them against another person. So what happens when he is thrown into a world with creatures who seem to can't help but fight? And when he discovers he was turned into a creature himself? At least he still has his hair...
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey, this is my second fanfic and my first attempt at a crossover, this also has some spoilers for Mob Psycho 100, I recommend you either watch or read it, it's really good and was made by the same guy who made One Punch Man. It also has spoilers for Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon so if you don't want to see that, now is the time to back up. As always, enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: I have only watched the anime and have not read the manga(web comic?) so I do not have all information on Mob, only up to after Reigen went 1000%.

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo is a boy attending Salt Middle School and is the most uninteresting person there. At least, on the outside...

You see, Shigeo is an esper, a very powerful one at that, able to influence his surroundings with his psychic abilities and he wants absolutely nothing to do with it. He strongly believes that he does not require psychic abilities to live a fulfilling life and he was taught those ideals by his master, Arataka Reigen.

Reigen is a con-man and has set up an office where people with problems about spirits and such can go and have their problems fixed. That seems fine but Reigen isn't an esper. That's where Shigeo comes in, exorcising real spirits while Reigen deals with the fake problems(usually with massages).

While Reigen doesn't have psychic powers, he is excellent at conversation and knows how a person's head works, meaning an argument with him would be a lost battle. Since he has this skill, he is able to help Shigeo with any problems he has, especially Shigeo's opinion on his own psychic powers. Even though Reigen is using Shigeo for his business, he genuinely cares about him and looks after his well-being.

Back to Shigeo, he suppresses his immense power because he doesn't want to use them at all but sometimes, if his emotions become erratic, he can't hold it in and his power spills out, an unstoppable force if it is used as an attack. His emotions are measured from 0% to 100% and when he reaches that point, he "explodes".

But enough introductions, we can finally begin this adventure, and it starts with Shigeo walking home from school. He crosses a street and walks down a sidewalk, his eyes never changing and his bowl-cut lightly bouncing in time with his steps. He is in his school uniform and doesn't have work with Reigen today. As he is passing an alleyway, a sound erupts from within and Shigeo stops and looks down the narrow space. A stray cat was scrounging around a dumpster and knocked over the lid.

Shigeo looks at the animal and turns to leave when the cat hisses and jumps away from the shaded area of the alley. Then, it was gone.

Shigeo stared at the feline's previous location and he dropped his bag onto the concrete as he moved towards the spot. He felt a spike of energy when the cat disappeared and he promptly said: "Hello? If you are a spirit, please show yourself and return the cat."

Not but a moment later did a gust of air plow through the alley, sending loose trash into the air. A pink aura rose out of thin air and materialized into a strange monster of a spirit, sharp blades were it's arms and the lower half of it's body were a mess of tentacles. It rested just above the ground, it's large, one eye staring at Shigeo's two and it's smile was riddled with fangs. It suddenly responded in a high pitched voice, giggles in between every word, reminiscent of a psychotic person.

"And who are you to tell me what I should do? I have a special talent, did you know? It allows me to get rid of bugs like you!" the spirit rhymed as it swung a blade at Shigeo, the blade producing a wave of energy, speeding towards him.

He stepped to the left and his bag, which was behind him, disappeared without a trace.

'Is it teleporting them or destroying them?' Shigeo wondered and realized if it was the former, it didn't matter if he had a shield up, he'd just get teleported with his shield.

"Heehee, it won't matter matter where you end up, as long as you're away from me!"

It swung and another wave zipped through the air, which Shigeo dodged again and this time, he lifted his hand and the pink spirit slammed onto the hard ground, cracking it and the walls slightly too.

"WHAT!?" the spirit screamed as it raised it's face from the ground, anger in it's now frowning eye.

"No, no, no, NO! You get away from me RIGHT NOW!" It shouted with such volume as it raised both blades and swung both many times as Shigeo lifted his hand and clenched it. The spirit's body blew up in an array of colors and swirls as gusts of wind lifted trash and Shigeo's hair waved with the force, as if it were dancing. Meanwhile, the attack of the spirit rushed at him with incredible speed.

"NOOOooo..." the spirit cried out before fully disintegrating.

"Huh?" was all Shigeo could say before he was no more.

The alley was now quiet and any evidence of an event occurring was the damage to the ground and walls.

Kageyama Shigeo was declared missing later in the evening.

 **(This is the end of chapter 1, surprise, surprise. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, chapter 2 will come up sometime soon(hopefully)so I will see you guys later, bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello everyone, thanks for taking the time to read this fic and I hope you enjoy!)**

Disclaimer: I will be calling Shigeo "Mob" from now on unless the story needs his real name, ok? Enjoy the chapter!

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

Mob felt sick. All around him was a variety of colors and it was as if he was traveling through a rainbow tunnel. He couldn't feel his body as it sped through the "tunnel", arms waving around and his legs swinging through the "air". Mob assumed it was air as he could breathe still but this place he was stuck floating through felt like it had no gravity. Soon, Mob started to drift off (pun intended) and as he did, he could feel his body again, though it felt... different. He didn't feel his uniform on anymore, instead a sheet of some sort? And his fingers and toes remained numb to Mob, as if it weren't there. As the last observation was processed by Mob, he fell asleep and still.

After Mob drifted unconsciously through the colors for what seemed like hours, he finally reached an end. Instead of many colors, it was just bright light and Mob's body kept flying towards it. As the light grew more intense, Mob started to stir from his rest and he felt his body go through some sort of barrier? And when he passed through, he awoke to the touch of cool grass and the sun's rays on his body, a cool breeze carrying loose leaves and grass blades.

"... Where am I...?" Mob thought aloud and he realized he was teleported to a clearing in a forest unknown to him.

'Am I in the forest? How far is the city from here? How will I find home?' Mob realized he was panicking a bit and tried to calm down (even though his outside appearance stayed the same except for his eyes) and he spotted a pond near his location. He walked towards it while keeping his eyes to the ground. He then spotted something else.

'Is this a dress?'

He realized that his uniform really did disappear and the sheet he felt earlier was this strange clothing. What was strange about it was how he got into it and the fact that it felt like it was a part of him, if that made any sense? He reached for the "dress" but realized a much more pressing matter. His skin was pure white and all his fingers were gone, leaving a white stub in it's place.

Mob stared at his "hand" for what seemed like hours while his entire body was rushing with different emotions.

 _0%_

 _54%_

Mob ripped his eyes away from his hand and tried to continue towards the water. He got closer and decided to wash his face and take a drink while he's there. But then he saw his reflection. Mob stared back at his eyes but not his body. His hair was the same but it was green now. And his head had a reddish, pink horn jutting from his forehead and at the back of his head too. His skin was a pure white and finally, his "dress" seemed to be a part of his body as it looked like he couldn't take it off.

 _54%_

 _83%_

Completely caught off guard from the revelation, Mob couldn't help but slowly sink to the grass as he tried to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe any of it. His thoughts tried to rationalize the situation but all he could think coherently is:

'What would Ritsu do?'

The question rang in his head over and over, believing that only his brother could help. But he wasn't here. And Mob began reaching his limit.

 _83%_

 _92%_

Mob tried to stand but fell to his knees.

 _92%_

 _97%_

"Beep, boop." (Lame but I can't describe the sound any better)

Mob turned his head to face a trio of floating beings. They were brownish in color and their heads had two depressions on the left and right side. Their eyes were green and small black pupils stared at Mob. They too have bodies that appear to be clothing and the place where their hands should be were replaced by rapid, flickering lights. Then, before Mob could even react to the creatures, one of them attacked.

 _97%_

 **100% -** **CONFUSION**

The creature's attack didn't even touch Mob before he clutched his head and the surrounding environment started to rise off the ground, defying physics itself. Mob's hair started to rise above his head and waved like fire while the creature's attack bounced right off his barrier. The air contorted to spirals of colors as all three of the beings rammed straight into each other, damaging them hard. Trees, grass, water, dirt and rock started to rapidly spin around the group and the materials struck the beings all at once, creating a massive cloud of debris.

Suddenly, everything that was lifted dropped and Mob slid his hands off his head and took a few seconds to control his breathing. Mob couldn't stay there and walked away from the scene and into the forest.

 **(I'd say this is a decent start, what about you? Anyways, hope the chapter was good and I'll see you in the next one!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Greetings everyone, I'd like to thank the people that reviewed or favorited this story, I didn't know this fic would get attention as fast as it did, which amazes me. Thanks guys and enjoy chapter 3)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

Silence. Almost no sound reached Mob's ears except for the rustling leaves, light breeze and a calm stream entered his senses. He'd been wandering around this forest at a slow pace, slightly guilty he attacked the creatures, but that's what they were: creatures. Using the momentary calm to try to absorb the fact that he's lost in a place nowhere near civilization as a strange, small, creature version of himself, he stopped every once in a while to focus his senses and to see if he can find anything familiar to him. Strangely enough though, every time he focused on his senses, he felt this alien feeling around his head, right where his new horns are. Whenever that happened, his heart felt pulls, like emotions that weren't his tried to show themselves to him. They were mostly positive emotions though and were relatively weak pulls anyways so his percentage didn't rise much.

 _0%_

 _4%_

Also, sometimes he would spot more strange creatures that resembled things he had seen before he came here like a deer or a dog. He never engaged with them though so he never paid them any mind either. As he continued forth, he spotted a small clearing ahead so he thought resting there might be a good idea. When he entered, he sat down on the smooth grass and started to observe the nature. All of it was so pure and true greenery that it was like nothing bad ever happened here before. Mob sat quietly until he heard some noise approaching his area slowly. He turned his head in it's direction and waited. When the source of the noise showed, it was yet another creature and Mob continued to stare at it. Then, the creature noticed him and stared back before opening it's mouth.

"Why, hello there young'n. What are you doing here all by yourself?" it spoke in a male, adult voice. There was also a slight southern accent to his speech.

That's what shocked Mob though. It spoke. He assumed all the creatures were sort of like animals and communicated with one another in an undecipherable language. So he continued to stare and do nothing.

 _4%_

 _16%_

"Fell'er? You alright there pal? Are your parents around?" he said in a questioning tone. Receiving no answer, he tried a different approach.

"My name's Nuzleaf. What's yours?" he asked, awaiting Mob's answer.

"Um... It's Shigeo..." Mob mumbled as he got up from the ground, a little weirded out on the inside.

"Well Shigeo, these woods are a little dangerous for a young'n like you. Are you lost?"

Mob nodded and Nuzleaf sighed.

"These places are dangerous, so I guess you could follow me back to my village if you'd like? Maybe we can find your parents there too?"

When Nuzleaf offered that, Mob felt slight appreciation towards the creature and decided he would take up his offer. Unconsciously, Nuzleaf reminded him of Reigen a little. He didn't say anything about the parent part as he felt uneasy thinking about home for now so he merely nodded and said: "Ok."

Nuzleaf beamed at Mob's simple actions and told him to stick close like a bad stain. Leaving the clearing, they went through what Nuzleaf called a "Mystery Dungeon" and explained stuff that Mob will likely forget until they encountered a sleeping creature. Mob vaguely remembered Nuzleaf call himself, Mob and all the creatures he had seen thus far "Pokémon" and so he decided to call them that instead.

"That there Pokémon is sleeping so the way to go 'bout this is to sneak up 'till you're right beside 'em and hit them with your strongest attack like so." Nuzleaf tutored Mob as he approached the Pokémon and when he was beside it, it woke up but he used a Feint Attack on it. The 'mon was blown back and crashed on the ground for another "sleep". Mob was surprised though and went up to Nuzleaf, appalled at why he would do that.

"Nuzleaf. You shouldn't use your powers against others." Mob solidly said and Nuzleaf, puzzled, replied with:

"What do you mean by that? That was a potentially dangerous Pokémon so I was showing you how to defend yourself, I ain't no evil doer, no siree!" he quickly explained, trying to show he was innocent.

"Fighting is bad. You should use your talents for good things, otherwise you won't make it big in life. My master taught me that." Mob reasoned, taking a page straight from Reigen. Now though, Nuzleaf was even more confused and wondered about Mob's "master" before he stated blatantly:

"Have you been living under a rock? Or did ya come from a foreign land cause I sure do recall that even the kiddos in school get taught how to face dungeons. This is the way it's always been, fighting is just natural, specially when our bodies gave us this type 'o strength anyhow. Did you get left out of your lessons?"

Mob was quite shocked at what he just learned about this world. These "Pokémon" are taught to fight in school and at an early age? They all have special powers too? Granted, Mob didn't think they were psychic powers as he saw Nuzleaf use something else, which also confused him as his body unconsciously backed up when Nuzleaf used that move.

Mob quickly realized that this world he was thrown into was blatantly against all his ideals. He always thought fighting was never necessary but here, it seems common to do it against each other. Mob became quiet and moved his gaze to the ground and for a moment, Nuzleaf was wondering what he was doing when suddenly, Mob lifted his head again and looked at Nuzleaf for a second before apologizing.

"Sorry Nuzleaf, I was confused. Let's go."

When Mob finished, he walked ahead hastily and Nuzleaf was so weirded out, he dropped the subject and hurried after him. Unbeknownst to him, Mob was thinking while his head was down and he had reached a conclusion. He felt that if he wanted to fit in, he would have to accept their violent ways of life but he wouldn't act on it. He wouldn't fight but he won't try to stop others if they're fighting. Mob was filled with guilt as he left the fainted Pokémon with Nuzleaf catching up behind him. Mob felt as if he couldn't do anything to stop this world's violent ways. He knew it was just the everyday grind to them but to him, it was insanity. Mob felt powerless.

Utterly powerless.

 _16%_

 _29%_

 **(Yay, a longer than average chapter! I'm quite pleased with how this played out. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey guys, I want to state that I am not the best judge of character so I'm sorry if any characters drift from their normal personality. That being said, enjoy!)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

It has been awhile since Mob first met Nuzleaf and now, the two of them were camping in an open area far from the forest. They had passed that dungeon long ago and were almost near the village, according to Nuzleaf. He decided it would be better if they got proper rest before entering the village so here they were, resting beneath the starry sky. Overtime, Mob had watched Nuzleaf battle all the Pokémon they encountered and he couldn't help but feel guilty when they fell. Nuzleaf was wary about Mob's resistance towards battling but figured it was fine and just didn't question him about it. Now, after they rest, they arrive at Nuzleaf's village and Mob will have to interact with more Pokémon. He felt a little nervous about meeting the villagers but instead just decided to forget about it and sleep.

The next morning...

"Psst, wake up sleepyhead."

Mob awoke to Nuzleaf slightly prodding him while the sun was shining on his body. His hair was disheveled but he patted it down to its normal flatness shortly after noticing. Nuzleaf was waiting for Mob to get ready and once he finished waking up, they set off towards the village.

"Kiddo, you're gonna love this place. It's peaceful, cozy and it has that fresh feel to it, you know?" Nuzleaf talked while he walked.

"She's called Serene Village, fitting name if I do say so myself."

"Ok" Mob replied simply.

When they were at the foot of a hill and ascended it, it had been about a half hour or so since they left their campsite. As they reached the top, a gentle breeze flowed past the two of them calmly as a beautiful view of hills, a lake and a settlement presented itself before them, the blue expanse called the sky looming above it all with white clouds dotting it's surface. Mob soaked it in for a bit before Nuzleaf started speaking.

"I reckon we're finally here. You see that there lake? That there village by the shore of it is Serene Village! I reckon we should pick up the pace, don't you agree?" he stated before facing Mob, waiting for an answer.

Mob started to nervously sweat when Nuzleaf mentioned picking up the pace as he still didn't improve stamina a lot, even with continuous training with the Body Improvement Club. Nuzleaf noticed this and said: "Or if you'd like, we can take a nice walk to the village too if you want."

Mob nodded and was silently relieved as he didn't want to enter the village looking like he ran 3 marathons in a row with a backpack full of weights.

When the pair reached the village, Nuzleaf showed Mob around his house and where he'd sleep and such. After the explanation, he mentioned he wanted Mob to attend school as the villagers might act suspicious if they saw him around without an education. Mob agreed and was left at the house while Nuzleaf was signing him into school, told specifically to stay inside. Mob just sat on the floor, staring at a window and thought about his bizarre situation when suddenly, a shadowy figure stared back at him. It disappeared and crunching noises were made outside of the house.

'What was that? Should I check?' Mob asked himself.

He decided he would look outside the door from inside so he got up and went to the entrance. He looked around while taking a few more steps, half his body outside and the other in.

"Hello? Come out please. Who are you?" he asked, still searching the area as he stepped outside a little bit more until he was on the front steps.

Beside the house was a Pokémon that was staring at Mob before it ran up beside him with an expression of glee. It yelled out: "I knew it!" causing Mob to turn in it's direction.

The Pokémon was bipedal and it had mainly blue fur, black fur covering it's ears, midsection and feet, it's eyes also outlined with the dark color. It looked to be a canine of some sort and it had a tail hiding behind it. It suddenly yelled again.

"I knew I saw you walk in with Mr. Nuzleaf just now! Where are you from? What's your name?" it questioned quickly, all in a feminine voice.

Before Mob could say anything, she cut him off.

"I'm Riolu! I live in that house right over there with my pops!" she exclaimed while pointing at the house beside Nuzleaf's.

"So where are you from? You're not actually Mr. Nuzleaf's kid, right? Like that could ever happen, hahaha! Wait! This is your first time here, isn't it? Well, come on, I'll show you around!"

Mob was powerless when the talkative Riolu went behind him and pushed him outside of the house and towards a place with a building and a few shop stands.

"What was your name again? Or did I ask you already? I didn't ask, didn't I?" she pondered before they reached the area, which was filled with many different Pokémon. Mob gulped a little before saying his name.

"So you're Shigeo, huh? I never really gave you a chance to answer properly, huh? Do you think I'm annoying? Well quit it! Give me a break, you big Miltank! You see what I did there? The joke about the Miltank?"

Mob was starting to sweat a little at her hyper personality. Then she started again...

"Enough of that, welcome to Serene Village! And her heart is this plaza!"

The Riolu was about to go on an explanation spree about the basic facilities when a nearby Pokémon cut her off.

"There you are Riolu, you're the one who trampled through my lotus pond, didn't you!?"

"Eep! Lombre! It's not like that, I was just having a little adventure..."

"Riolu! Stop right zere! You are ze vun who vent into my cave, right? And vat's more, you took ze treasure I had hidden inside, didn't you!"

"Ah! Hippopotas! I was just exploring a dungeon and... Uh... Well, you know how it is? Gotta have a reward after clearing a dungeon, right?"

"Stop right there, Riolu!"

"P-pops!"

"Oh, old man Carracosta!" the Lombre greeted.

"So this is where you've been loitering, child! Off playing hooky instead of finishing your chores at home!"

"No, no pops, I've got a real reason this time..."

"And I know you've been snacking on my Oran Berry field again!"

"Have not!" "Yes you have!" "Have not!" "I want the truth, child!" "Yeah, I did. They were delicious!"

Mob backed up once he realized what this Pokémon was getting into and after the back-and-forth between her and Carracosta, many of the villagers shouted and chased after her, the whole group leaving the plaza. Mob took a much needed moment before he wondered what he should do now.

'Maybe I'll go back to Nuzleaf's house.' he thought before he heard a nearby conversation and stopped.

"What! Goomy did!?" a pink deer-like Pokémon exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, he insisted on going." responded a Pokémon in what looks like a cross between a shell and a knight's helmet.

"Tell me the truth, Shelmet! You and Pancham pushed him into this, didn't you?"

"T-that's not fair Deerling. He was the one who wanted to go, you can't just blame us."

"Quite easily. You're both teasing him all the time after all. Someday, you're gonna go too far and it'll be too late for sorries then!"

"I-I know that! No need to fuss so much..."

"Show me the way there. Right now." she said with finality.

The Shelmet walked away with Deerling in tow through the gates of the village and soon, they were gone. Mob was now unsure of what to do. He wanted to listen to Nuzleaf and head back but he remembered how Reigen would always help his clients, no matter what situation. Reigen's examples eventually won him over and he followed after the 2 children, leaving the village.

Later...

Mob walked for awhile before he found the kids with a third one by a thick forest. He stood behind them by a good distance and listened again. They seemed to be arguing.

"What! He still hasn't come back yet!?" the Deerling shouted at Shelmet and at the new Pokémon that looked like a small panda.

"Yeah, it's been a long time too. I knew he was a total wimp." the panda, who Mob assumed was Pancham, said.

"No surprise there. Shoulda just admitted he was wimp." Shelmet agreed.

"But he had to talk big, like he could handle this kind of place. He boasted, saying: "I'll show you!" and that's what got him into this mess."

"He's probably huddled in some corner, petrified with fear!" Shelmet commented before both he and Pancham started laughing. Then, Deerling spoke up.

"You're so mean Pancham!" she fumed.

"Yeah, but he's the one who talked big and he's just getting what was coming to him. We figured we should teach him a little something about how harsh the world is."

"And if something happens to him? What then? I'm going after him!" Deerling stated before marching towards the forest. Pancham and Shelmet suddenly blocked her path with surprise on their faces.

"You can't go in there Deerling!" Shelmet yelled. Then Pancham added his opinion.

"What if something happened to you? We can't let that happen to our idol! We won't let you step foot in there."

"Are you kidding! Fine. You guys go!"

Both Pancham and Shelmet paused before looking at each other and then at the forest. Pancham started shakily: "Y-you want us to go in there? Into the Foreboding Forest?"

"No way. Why would we do that? I-it's not that I'm scared or anything, I don't want you getting the wrong idea!" Pancham shouted, trying to save face.

Shelmet then noticed Mob in the distance behind Deerling and pointed him out to the others. Mob walked up to the trio before Pancham asked where he came from.

"You're not from the village." he waited for awhile before taunting. "What's the matter? Skitty got your tongue?"

Shelmet told Mob: "Well, no one's gonna understand you if you don't ever speak up."

Mob attempted to psyche himself up before beginning his first solo conversation with a Pokémon.

"Um, I heard what happened and I can look for Goomy." he said softly.

The others were shocked and Pancham spoke up.

"You'll go in there for us?"

"You know that place is, like, super scary, right?" Shelmet added.

"Well, we won't be in your way if you really want to go... But it's no skin off our backs if you get in any trouble in there!" Pancham warned.

Deerling asked once more if Mob was ok with going and he nodded. She asked where Goomy went in there and Pancham and Shelmet explained that they went in there before with a large piece of paper and they told Goomy to find it, write his name on it and bring it back. After receiving the information, Deerling apologized to Mob and shouted a farewell as he went off into the Foreboding Forest.

In the forest, Mob didn't take that long actually. He went through the dungeon, using his powers to suspend the Pokémon in the air as he walked past before setting them down again and eventually, after going through enough floors, he noticed a gooey, purple, slug thing shorter than him cower away into a corner. Mob saw a large paper on the ground in front of him and on it were strange markings he could yet couldn't recognize at the same time. It read the letters: G-O-O-M-Y. Mob went up to Goomy's side and Goomy started crying before Mob told him he was helping him.

"Waaahh! I was so scared!" he cried out and Mob started to lead Goomy back with the paper in tow. Mob felt happy at how he helped out Goomy. He helped someone on his own. And they weren't even human.

 _29%_

 _33%_

 **(Phew, chapter 4 sure took me awhile since I had to listen to the lines from the game and then put it in here and even then, I shortened some lines because I'm lazy. Anyways, hope up you enjoyed and have a good day!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Whoa, last chapter was way longer than I usually make them O-O I may start to get into longer chapters now! Anyways, thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting or whatever you do with this fic! Enjoy)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

The Foreboding Forest was about to be left behind by our favorite Ralts-turned-esper with Goomy sticking close by him, leaving a small trail of goo on the ground he moved on. When they neared the entrance, Goomy's eyes filled with tears as he realized they were almost out. He didn't spill any though as he still wanted to show he had guts. As they continued forward, a trio of Furfrou jumped from the side and in their path, snarling at them. Mob lifted one hand and all the Furfrou glowed blue as they were lifted into the air. He and Goomy walked past them and after they were a nice distance away, he lifted the Furfrou to a different area in the forest before releasing his hold on them. Goomy glanced at Mob in amazement and wonder, pondering why he didn't fight them but at the same time, he knew that the Ralts in front of him was much more than what meets the eye.

Everything got lighter as they got out of the shade of the dense trees. Deerling and the others noticed them exit and crowded around them. Pancham started first while Shelmet was still shocked they came out.

"Y-you actually made it back?!" with surprise in his tone.

Goomy (Crawled? Slithered? Slugged?) forward and produced the large paper with his name on it. Shelmet and Pancham were surprised yet again.

"And you brought back the paper too!" Shelmet yelled out.

"You even wrote your name on it?" Pancham questioned and both he and Shelmet gathered around the paper and read it.

"Hmph. What's with this writing? It's so sloppy and all over the place!" Pancham chuckled while Goomy retorted, slightly embarrassed.

"It is NOT sloppy!" Shelmet started too and began his own comment.

"Too funny! I bet you were too scared to even write properly!"

"That's hilarious! Come on, let's show this to everyone!" Pancham added before swiping the paper off the ground and running off towards the village with Shelmet close behind, leaving Goomy to stare at the ground where the paper was, mouth agape in surprise. Deerling called after the retreating pair.

"Hey, you two! Ugh, I've had it up to here with them! And you too, Goomy. I'm glad you're okay but what if no one was around to help?" Deerling asked with sadness in her tone.

Goomy looked disheartened and explained he just wanted to prove himself to Pancham and Shelmet. Deerling explained to him how they'll just trick him into dangerous situations but after that, she congratulated Goomy for completing their dare. Both then turned to Mob and began to thank him too but then Deerling realized that they hadn't even gotten Mob's name. Mob's face showed no reaction towards the two's thanks but his cheeks did glow the faintest of pink. He then told them his name and then the two children accepted him as friends, which surprised Mob to no end.

 _33%_

 _36%_

After heading back to the village and saying their goodbyes, Mob set off to Nuzleaf's house and realized the sky was a bit dark now. When he entered the house, he was met with an angry Nuzleaf, standing in the room with his arms crossed and a look saying: "Care to explain?"

"I done told you to stay put in the house, did I not? After I done told you, you left the place anyway and left me in heaps 'o worry!" He nagged and Mob flinched a little bit at his words. He figured he would try to save the situation by explaining how he left.

"Hmm, I understand you wanted to help but you shoulda left a sign or something. Still, that was mighty brave of you to go help like that and it's not like I woulda acted any different in your situation. Anyhow, tomorrow's your first day of class's so I reckon we eat up so you can scoot on up to bed."

Mob agreed with Nuzleaf and they both had a hearty dinner before Mob went to his room to hit the hay. He sat in his little hay pile to get comfy before lying down and closing his eyes. Soon, he was sound asleep and school would be awaiting him when he would wake the next day.

The next morning...

Mob opened his eyes and sat up in bed, stretching his arms as long as they could as he yawned. He opened his eyes and was about to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he realized the walls were wood. And his bed was a bunch of hay on the floor, forming a circle. It then hit him that the past day's events were still not dreams and he was still a green haired Pokémon. After sitting for a couple more seconds, he got up and tried to fix his hair again.

 _36%_

 _41%_

When he felt it's normal smoothness, he left the room he was in to the other room and when he did, Nuzleaf saw him and greeted him.

"Morning Shigeo. Today's your big day, ain't it? Let's get some breakfast in before we head out."

He and Mob had their most important meal of the day and when they left the house, Nuzleaf turned to Mob to mention something.

"We gotta get to the school early so you can meet with the principal and such. Since it's your first day, I'll come with but afterwards, you're gonna have to make it there on your own, so you better remember the path, y'hear?"

"Yes Nuzleaf." Mob answered and nodded at the same time.

They went towards the plaza and took a left by Kecleon's Shop, onto a linear passage. After passing through it and arriving at the school, they passed by a bird Pokémon with a stalk in it's hands. Finally, both went inside the principal's office and met up with a blue monkey and a reddish-brown groundhog. The blue monkey was told the finer details by Nuzleaf and after everything was in order, Nuzleaf took his leave. Mob found that the monkey was Principal Simipour and the groundhog was Vice Principal Watchog, who warned him not to be trouble. As they were wrapping up, they heard the other children arrive, greeting a Mr. Farfetch'd, who Mob connected was the bird Pokémon he passed earlier. Principal Simipour pointed out that class will start soon and so he led Mob outside of his office and VP (Vice Principal) Watchog followed behind. They also gathered another Pokémon, mostly pink with cream colors going down the middle of it's body and at the ends of it's large ears. The group met with Mr. Farfetch'd at the front of the class and Principal Simipour stood at the front desk, Mob on his right side while he got started on introducing Mob.

"Everyone, I have a very special treat for you all. We'll be having a new friend joining us today! You'll all be learning together from now on."

Mob looked at his classmates and saw it was pretty small compared to his old class, this class consisting of only 5 Pokémon, 4 he recognized from yesterday's event. And it seems they recognized him too.

"Wait... Y-you're the one who..." Pancham fumbled with his words.

"You're the one from yesterday!" Deerling finished Pancham's thought and the others took notice as well, except for the 5th student that Mob hadn't seen before. The 5th student alerted his senses that they were also an esper...

"Oh? It appears some of you are already acquainted with our new student. For those of you who don't, this is Shigeo and he recently moved in with Mr. Nuzleaf, who you may know. I hope you'll all get along well." the Principal announced.

Before class was able to progress any further, they all heard steps quickly approaching the school and a voice in the distance screaming: "I'm gonna be laaaaaate!" Everyone turned to the school's entrance and saw a black and blue blur rush towards them, heading straight for Mob actually! Just as the blur almost made contact with Mob, a thin, blue sphere shined for a second around him and the rushing Pokémon rammed straight into it, leaving him completely unharmed.

"OW!" it screamed as it fell to the ground, it's stop revealing who it was... It was Riolu. And VP Watchog immediately pounced.

"Typical! The troublemaker strikes again!" he practically screeched.

"Ow, oh! Sorry! Are you okay?!" Riolu worrisomely asked.

"Yes." Mob's dull, but not pained voice, reached the ears of everyone present. Riolu sighed in relief and got up.

"Phew... Sorry about that. I was just running late and I wasn't watching where I was going and-" "Riolu! How dare you cause trouble the second you even arrive! And on Shigeo's first day, no less!" Watchog cut her off, fuming at her disturbance.

"Sorry... But Shigeo's fine so I won't get in trouble, right?" Riolu's eyes lit up at her realization. This time Simipour answered while Watchog crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Of course not, my dear student. If Shigeo is truly fine and doesn't mind, I see no reason for punishment if both parties are willing to continue as friends."

"Thank you Principal Simipour!" Riolu beamed as she went to her desk.

After that ordeal, Simipour finished introducing Mob and told him where his seat was, which was to Riolu's immediate right, and as Mob sat down, Riolu chuckled a little while Simipour, Watchog, and the pink Pokémon left, leaving Farfetch'd to teach the class as normal. They were being read a book today and Mob realized quickly that this class was teaching far easier stuff than what he expected to get. He wasn't complaining though as this was much better than being humiliated in front of the entire class. When recess rolled around, Goomy and Deerling went up to him and thanked him once more, to which he just blushed lightly again.

 _41%_

 _43%_

Riolu joined in and the four were bantering with each other (mainly the others, not Mob though) and Mob noticed the student he didn't know yet so he asked the trio who they were.

"Oh, her? That's Espurr, an esper. Heh. She's probably the strongest Pokémon in our whole class." Riolu answered.

'Her name is a pun..? But now I know this world has espers too. I guess that shouldn't be surprising if my world has them while this world has these Pokémon.' Mob thought before going back to reality.

As they continued to converse, Shelmet and Pancham were sitting at the back and were a bit annoyed at how Mob was getting attention so quickly. Shelmet suddenly had realization in his eyes and pulled over Pancham to speak quietly with him. Pancham listened and smiled devilishly when he heard the plan and he turned to Mob again. They had plotted something that he would never suspect. Both snickered and then eventually the bell rang again for class time. Everyone returned to their seats and the pink Pokémon from before went up to the desk and introduced herself to Mob.

"My name is Audino. I teach health here at the school but I am also the village doctor. It is nice to have you Shigeo!"

Mob remembered her name and then the class went on with health being taught now instead of language arts. When school let out, Mob began his walk home and while he was on the linear passage, Riolu ran up behind him and asked if she could walk with him. He nodded an okay and Riolu started talking about the plaza and this cool spot she wanted him to visit. After Mob agreed, they went on forward when they neared Pancham and Shelmet, Pancham ordered them to stop. Mob paused, which in turn caused Riolu to stop too. Then, Pancham spoke up.

"You did well yesterday in the Foreboding Forest Shigeo but don't go thinking your tough stuff. We have an challenge for you and if you beat it, we'll admit you got real guts."

 **(Yes, finally done chapter 5! And my earlier prediction was right, I am drifting into longer chapters, which I hope you guys will enjoy lots! Thanks for reading!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello everybody! Sorry for not writing these past 3-4 days but I will now continue so don't worry about this story being abandoned! Some of the time, I was using to re-watch some of the more important episodes of Mob Psycho to try to get a better grip on Mob's personality and now, I think I am ready to tackle chapter 6 so get comfy and start staring at these colored pixels whilst hallucinating!)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

"You went into the Foreboding Forest?!" Riolu took a look at Mob, wondering if he had actually gone there.

'Prove that I have guts?' Mob was slightly confused on why these two Pokémon were interested in knowing if he had guts or not but then he suddenly realized if he did it and they acknowledged him, he'd have his first taste of popularity. Small as it may be, Mob was quick to accept, which made Riolu surprised once again.

"Good. We want you to go through an even tougher dungeon than the Foreboding Forest, the Drilbur Coal Mine. Follow us."

As Pancham and Shelmet were about to lead Mob to the mine, Riolu cut in with excitement in her eyes.

"I'll go! I'll come too! An even tougher dungeon than the Foreboding Forest! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Uh, who's inviting you? We're talking about Shigeo here, not you." Pancham sweat dropped.

Riolu just became even more excited so Pancham and Shelmet just tried to ignore her and they started leading Mob towards their challenge dungeon, Riolu close behind.

Later...

Mob, Pancham, Shelmet and Riolu were hiding behind a corner in front of the mine, Pancham explaining the specifics of their task.

"So all we need to do is get red stones from the sealed left path when the mine forks? Got it!" Riolu's excitement was through the roof now.

"We said you're not invited!" Pancham stated angrily before Shelmet pulled him aside for a talk. He was convincing Pancham that if both Mob and Riolu went, they'd be killing two Pidgeys with one stone. (I just realized how weird sayings/jokes including Pokémon are in that game)

"I get you... Ok. Riolu, go with Shigeo over there and bring back those red stones."

"You got it!"

After Pancham and Shelmet left, the two remaining youths turned to each other.

"Hey Shigeo, you're prepared for this, right? If you need to, we can go back to the plaza and ready up."

"I'm ready."

With a nod, Riolu left their hiding spot and headed straight for the entrance of the mine while in full view of the working Drilbur, who were now shocked at her presence. Mob was also shocked at her, too late to have stopped her from walking into plain sight. Riolu smiled and greeted the Drilbur.

"Hi! Can my partner and I head into your mine, please?" Oblivious to the fact she was alone.

"You're the rascal from the village. And what partner? And the mine? This is no place for children to play around. *wibble*" one of the Drilbur told her.

"What do you mean by, what partner? My Ralts buddy right next to me, duh." She informed them with her eyes closed and a finger in the air before turning to her sides, only to find that the Drilbur were correct.

"Shigeo? Where are you?"

Mob left the hiding spot and walked up to Riolu, finding no other way to not make this awkward.

"Sorry Riolu. I just thought we were going to sneak in so when you went out into the open, I didn't know what to do." Mob apologized while bowing his head.

"Oh, that's okay Shigeo. But how else could we get in if we didn't enter like this? Oh, wait! I know! Hey Drilbur, look over there! An apple tree just sprouted out of nowhere!" Riolu exclaimed while pointing away from the mine.

'Is she joking? *wibble*' one Drilbur thought.

'Is she telling the truth? *wibble*' another one pondered.

'Maybe she's doing the old "distract 'em with food" trick? *wibble*' the last one wondered.

'I'm gonna check, just in case. *wibble*' All three Drilbur thought before turning away from the kids.

'That worked?' Mob asked in his head.

Riolu then grabbed Mob's arm and rushed into the mine, leaving behind the Drilbur, slightly disappointed they were fooled so easily but just went back to work, even though kids were running around their mine. (Talk about bad responsibility) While inside the mine, Riolu slowed down and Mob stopped running, panting quite a bit from being forced to run at Riolu's speed. After Mob regained his breath, Riolu went up to him and started squealing with excitement.

"Shigeo! We're gonna go to a blocked off place! This is so fun, don't you agree?"

Mob just sweat dropped at her and nodded.

"Alright! I may not be as strong as you if you went into the Foreboding Forest but I can still put up fight. You lead the way, okay? Let's go!"

Mob looked down when she said she could fight but quickly raised it again and headed off. Throughout the dungeon, Mob suspended any Pokémon coming their way and set up a barrier around himself and Riolu. Riolu, on the other hand, would attack any Pokémon behind them and any that weren't taken away by Mob. When they finally cleared enough floors, they were greeted by an open area with a deposit box, a Drilbur, and the fork in paths that Pancham was talking about. The Drilbur noticed them and like the ones at the entrance, tried to stop them but didn't actually do anything to stop them. When they exited the opening and continued through the left path (which wasn't that well sealed) like Pancham told them, it was only a matter of time before another, larger opening was discovered.

"Look at this place! Hmm, but where's the red stones?" Riolu searched and talked.

'The stones should be here, right?' Mob thought to himself while searching as well.

He was looking at the walls and floor for the stones but couldn't find any until he saw something else that caught his eye. It was a path that went even further and so he went to check if that place was holding their objective. As Mob left the opening, Riolu was still checking the place out and was having no luck.

"Ugh, Pancham didn't tell us where in the dungeon these red stones are. This is harder than I thought. I thought it was just going to be a large red stone sitting in the final big room but I guess that would be too easy." she thought aloud.

Hidden behind a rock pillar was a scaled figure glaring at her before leaping from the shadows and landing on the ground, cracks radiating outwards. Riolu jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to scold Mob not to scare her but stopped when she saw the imposing figure that was headed her way. It was larger than her and had blue scales for most of it's body with red scales covering it's midsection. It had fins on both of it's arms and a large one on their back. A big claw were placed on both arms and it's legs had spikes close to it's knees.

"Thief! You... Are a kid? No matter! I am Gabite! If you are here for my most precious jewels, then you shall face my wrath like any other thief!" it roared with an obvious masculine tone.

"Aah! No, no Gabite sir! We aren't here to steal your jewels, we just came here for red stones, honest!" Riolu pleaded.

"Red stones... Those red stones ARE my treasure! And we? What do you mean by we?"

Riolu started getting déjà vu as she searched the whole area for Mob.

"Shigeo? Please Shigeo, where are you! Don't leave me all alone!"

"Enough! My Drilbur compatriots, assist me!" Gabite ordered as the ground started to shake and tremble.

Three Drilbur rose from the ground and surrounded Riolu, who was now a little frightened. Before the battle could initiate though, the Drilbur had some pitching to say.

"Um, Mr. Gabite, sir? Fighting isn't really our forte so... *wibble*"

"We're sorry... *wibble*"

After that, they tunneled back underground, leaving Gabite and Riolu. Gabite stared at their tunnels before turning back to Riolu with a roar.

"Never mind! I will get rid of any thieves myself, even if you are just a kid!"

"Wait!" Riolu yelled. Gabite didn't listen and charged straight at her. Then, the battle began.

Meanwhile...

'Wow. This place is beautiful.'

Mob had followed the path he found earlier to a room filled with crystals, gems, minerals and stones of all kinds of vibrant colors, their luster being brought out to it's fullest beauty. The scene was so beautiful, Mob couldn't stop staring, his heart feeling happy.

 _43%_

 _45%_

Then, Mob remembered what he came here for and so he snapped out of his trance and started taking some of the beautiful materials. He gathered 2 red stones, 2 red gems, 2 red crystals and 2 red minerals, the non stones being brought along just incase. He put them inside the bag, which he just realized wasn't on his body or Riolu's body. After sitting there for awhile, wondering about the strange bag that would appear when they wanted to put an item in or take an item out and disappear when they were done with it, he stopped that thought process and just started putting in the red goods. After he was done, there wasn't space for another item, so he took an apple out and started eating it on his way back to Riolu.

Back to the fight...

Riolu jumped away from a Dig attack and retaliated with a Bite. Both Pokémon were tiring, Riolu especially, even though she had used items to aid her. When Gabite was about to use a Dragon Rage, Riolu waved a Warp Wand at him, causing Gabite to teleport across the room and making his attack miss. She got closer and when he was within range, she ate a Blast Seed and a huge explosion hit him right in the face, causing him to faint. Riolu plopped down onto the ground and tried to calm her breathing.

'Next time I see Shigeo, he's gonna get it, big time.'

She almost closed her eyes to rest when she heard Gabite get back up again. He was clutching his face and he roared at her again.

"I'll never hand over my treasure..."

"I didn't say you had to! Please sir, if I had known the red stones were someone's special belongings, then I wouldn't have bothered looking for it. Believe me, please?"

"B-but..."

"But... I think you should listen to her. *wibble*" a muffled voice came from below the ground. Suddenly, the Drilbur resurfaced and started explaining to Gabite about the misunderstanding taking place. Gabite looked away for a moment before speaking to Riolu again.

"I apologize. It appears I have made some rather rash assumptions."

"It's okay! I now I'd be mad if someone tried to take something special away from me."

Gabite stood up and apologized once more before asking if Riolu wanted to see something special, to which she agreed. Before Gabite turned around, Mob had exited the pathway and saw some new faces before him. He walked around them in a way so that when Gabite turned around to lead Riolu to his special place, he was never seen by Gabite and Mob met up with Riolu. She looked surprised to see him, which then turned to anger.

"Where have you been?! Ugh, whatever. Hey, Gabite!"

"Yes? Who is that?"

"This is my partner I was looking for before we fought, remember? Can he come along too?"

"Hmm, alright. Fine. My special place is down this path." Gabite accepted before pointing down a path very familiar to Mob.

As they went into the room of probably riches, Gabite started explaining to Riolu and Mob how his collecting hobby had resulted in a room full of treasure and how the Drilbur's found it and decided to help Gabite by closing off the entrance to Gabite's side of the mine. They were all in awe at the sparkling beauties except for Mob, who was nervously sweating with a fake smile on his face. Luckily, no one noticed his behavior and continued to enjoy the site.

After seeing the treasure room, Riolu and Mob said their goodbyes and left the mines and traveled back to Serene Village. On the way there, Mob was sweating nervously before telling Riolu about the stuff he picked up inside the treasure room.

"What!? You got red stones from the treasure room!? Shigeo! I know you got them before Gabite explained it all to you but is it really okay that we have these?" Riolu asked Mob with a concerned expression. She sighed before talking again.

"Well, it's too late to return it now and he didn't notice at all so I guess it doesn't make much of a difference. Whatever. At least we did Pancham's challenge now so that's cool!" Riolu sprang from concerned to happy in mere seconds.

Mob sighed with relief that Riolu wouldn't chew him out for taking Gabite's stuff. He felt guilty too but the past was the past and like Riolu said, it didn't seem like Gabite noticed anyway so no harm done, right? After those thoughts were taken care of, he just let his mind wander again, this time wondering about Riolu's fast changing emotions. When they finally reached the village plaza, Pancham and Shelmet were waiting for them.

"So, did you clear the dungeon?" Pancham questioned cockily.

"Yep! It was fun too!" Riolu answered happily.

"Uwah?! W-where's your proof then?"

"Shigeo? Mind doing the honors?" Riolu looked at Mob expectantly.

Mob dug around in the bag and retrieved the 8 total red goods and showed them to Pancham for confirmation.

"I didn't know which was the red stone you were asking for so I took two of all the red stuff." Mob explained while Shelmet and Pancham were flipping out.

"H-how did... Uh... You..."

"We got them from Gabite's treasure room. You've been there before, haven't you?" Riolu asked.

"G-Gabite..! You... A Gab... Uhh, right! Yes! I have been there, yup! Say, Shigeo, Riolu, you've got some guts but not as much as me. Uh good job, see ya!" Pancham stumbled on his words again before he and Shelmet went off somewhere, trying to save face.

"Ok, bye!" Riolu yelled after them before turning to Mob with a wide grin.

"WE DID IT! Alright!" Riolu leaped at Mob for a high five, which he almost missed.

Mob on the other hand was feeling sentimental. He was complimented by someone who wasn't Reigen or his family or Dimple or even Teru. This feeling of another person who had practically zero previous contact with him complimenting him was a nice feeling. A very nice feeling. Mob gained a little smile at how his heart felt.

 _45%_

 _49%_

 **(Yeah, chapter 6 done. Boom! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll hopefully see you in the next one too. See ya!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Oh, hey there! Welcome back to this fanfic and I have a nice chapter 7 all set and ready for you. I also want to thank you all for follow/favorite/reviewing this fic. I know I said that in a previous chapter but thanks once more. Anyways, hope you enjoy, as always)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

Views. Images we see through our eyes can be interpreted in many ways but the view before Mob now was calming to his being. After he and Riolu finished celebrating their completed dungeon challenge, Riolu showed Mob around the plaza and taught him about the cafe, the shops and the villagers of Serene Village. When they finished their tour, Riolu led Mob away from the village to a spot she enjoyed hanging around. It was a lush, tall hill with a large tree towering over all. At the top of the hill was a spot that gives a beautiful view of Serene Village living up to it's name and the height of the spot allows soothing breezes to brush by your body. Mob gazed upon the landscape with his dull eyes and his mouth once again curled into a tiny smile.

 _49%_

 _51%_

He turned to Riolu, who was taking in the sight as well, before turning back to face the sight yet again, silently thanking her for showing him this spot. It was unlike anything he has ever seen before, living in the city his whole life rarely allowed him to see nature this way. Riolu then started speaking.

"Isn't it amazing? This spot is actually a favorite of the village because of it's view, so I wanted to have you see it too since you're new here. It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It really is nice. Hey, Riolu?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Thanks."

Mob kept his senses focused on the scenery with a small smile on him while Riolu soaked in his thanks. For the little while she had known Mob, she knew he didn't interact with new people much and probably has a small circle of friends, if any at all. That's when her eyes lit up again with determination to help Mob, starting by being his friend. With her silent resolution done, she started up another topic.

"Shigeo, I have a dream. A dream that one day, I'll join the expedition society and complete a map of the whole world!"

Mob wondered about her enthusiasm and dream, getting lost slightly while Riolu went on about how adults didn't want her to leave or something. Mob eventually started bringing the topic over to himself and tried thinking of what his dream was. What was it again? Oh, right! He wanted to impress his first and only love, Tsubomi. That's why he went through all the pain of exercising after every school day. Remembering those memories made him make a mental note to continue exercising on his own as his club was obviously unreachable from where he is right now and he still needed the exercise greatly. After those thoughts, he noticed he was getting slightly drowsy and so he laid on the cool, soft grass beneath him, relishing the comfort it provided, while listening in on Riolu, who was sounding more like white noise, and was eventually lulled to sleep by her voice.

"But I won't give up my dream! I'll never give up! Never ever! Never!" Riolu yelled off towards the horizon. She turned to Mob to see if he'd help her with her dream but paused when she saw him asleep. She was puzzled only for a moment before grinning lightly.

"You must have been more tired from this adventure than you thought. Even though you didn't really fight much, I'm glad I went into the dungeon with you Shigeo." Riolu softly said before approaching his sleeping form and started nudging him.

"Hey, you'll support my dream, right? Oh! You will? I saw you nod right there! You will! Thanks Shigeo. Together, we'll be an amazing pair, I can tell!" she decided for him.

Riolu went to lay on the grass as well and started to daydream while looking at the looming clouds and the blue expanse of forever. She too, eventually fell asleep and she and Mob lay atop the hill in tranquility for the next hour or so.

Later...

Mob had woken up along with Riolu and both had headed home and were now in their respective rooms. Mob looked out the window, staring at the stars dotting the night sky. He was in deep thought for the moment.

'That spirit back in my world brought me here by chance. Is there a way back home? Is there even a chance of getting back to my world? Master, Ritsu, mom and dad... Are they alright?'

Mob was unmoving for a couple more seconds before he lay in his hay bed and went to sleep, dreaming about spoons, home, and Tsubomi. When he had finally woken up, he went through his daily morning routine before heading into the other room where he was greeted by a note instead of Nuzleaf. It was from Nuzleaf and it just told Mob to be good while he was on some business outside of Serene Village. After exiting the house, he was about to set off for school when he was stopped by a voice.

"Wait!" Riolu yelled before she slowed in front of Mob.

"Can I walk with you to school today?"

Mob was caught off guard because normally, he walked to school alone, Pokémon or not and when he wasn't alone, it was with his brother. He eventually answered with a "Sure."

 _51%_

 _52%_

Riolu expressed her delight before heading to school with Mob at her side, conversing with him on the way.

"You know, it's kinda fun like this. Before you, I used to walk to school alone."

"Oh, I did too." Mob related.

"Yeah? It's not that fun, is it? Sometimes, I feel like I blackout in the middle of walking before reaching the school because it's so boring!" she complained.

"Oh, by the way Riolu, if you want, you can call me Mob." he suggested before facing forwards again.

"Mob? Is that a nickname of yours?"

"I guess. My master and some students who know me call me that."

'Master? Who's he talking about? Oh well, whatever.' Riolu thought.

"Well, OK then Mob. Wow, that rolls off the tongue way better than Shigeo."

After talking a little bit more, they finally reached the school and Watchog was the morning greeter today. Riolu greeted Watchog happily and Mob followed her action, albeit much quieter than her.

"Good morning stu- WHAT!? The troublemaker is here? On time!?" Watchog remarked with disbelief.

Both kids entered the school grounds and went to the desk area. Riolu went and greeted Deerling and Shelmet for the morning before trying to do the same for Pancham when he backed away from her.

"Hey! Watch it! I can't stand you being this close to me! You did okay yesterday but that doesn't mean we're pals!" Pancham rejected before Riolu, once again, didn't heed his words.

"Come on, lighten up! Just saying good morning can't ruin someone's morning, right?" she said before inching closer, her movements revolting Pancham to no end.

"Ugh, whatever."

Riolu grinned before skipping away to her seat, Mob slightly sweat dropping at the recent events before heading to his own desk. Once seated, he was waiting for the bell to ring but before that happened, (thankfully) Espurr and Goomy arrived just before the bell and then Farfetch'd announced that class has started. After class starting routines such as attendance and such, Farfetch'd told the class to head with him to the area next to the main classroom. When they grouped up there, Farfetch'd began explaining why they were there.

"Alright class! Today, we are having a little field trip!"

Pretty much everyone in the class started clamoring in excitement and Riolu noticed Mob wasn't particularly in the know so she gave him a light explanation.

"On field trips, the entire class visits a dungeon!"

Mob nodded when Pancham asked Farfetch'd something.

"Hey teach, how are we picking teams? With Shigeo here, we have an extra 'mon."

"Good question. Worry not, for I have already preselected your teams and I'll tell you all in just a moment."

After the class settled down and Farfetch'd finished making sure he had all the field trip supplies, he listed out the teams.

"The 1st team is Pancham, Shelmet, and Deerling. The 2nd team is Riolu, Goomy, and Shigeo."

When the teams were heard, Team 1's boys were especially happy they got teamed up with Deerling while she, on the other hand, wasn't as enthused. Meanwhile, Team 2 were 1/3 excited, that one third being Riolu while Goomy was hoping things won't go south and Mob was just waiting patiently. Espurr soon realized she wasn't in a group and consulted the teacher about it.

"Ah, Espurr. You will be holding operations from here using your telepathy to keep in contact with the two teams, got it?" Farfetch'd provided.

"Yes sir."

When Espurr's question was answered, Farfetch'd explained the rules and specifics of the trip.

"The theme of today's class is the usage of items and the dungeon we are exploring is the School Forest. I want you all to pick a volunteer to gather all your supplies and bring them to me, as well as picking up this item box the school has provided. Do not worry about your belongings, they will be placed safely in a Deposit Box. The objective for today is to find a yellow flag we have hidden somewhere near the end of the dungeon. There is two flags, one for each team. Bring one back and you have completed your task. Now, we have all questions answered? Yes? Good. Please have your volunteer come up now."

While the teacher was explaining things, Riolu was active as soon as she heard "volunteer" and started bugging her team about being the volunteer.

"Uh, sure? Go ahead." Goomy said uneasily as he handed her his Treasure Bag.

Since Mob and Riolu shared Treasure Bags, Riolu didn't need to ask Mob and so she skipped to the teacher as soon as she got Goomy's bag, happily handing him all their items before taking the school's items in exchange. Soon, both teams were prime for exploring and as soon as Farfetch'd gave the OK, Team 1 headed straight into the forest, Team 2 following soon after. Once they were inside, Espurr made a telepathic link to both teams and began to wait for them to finish.

Inside the Dungeon...

Team 2 were cruising along at an even pace and while Goomy and Riolu were putting in the work, Mob was once again, not harming the enemy Pokémon. While this made Riolu and Goomy slightly confused still, they brushed it off even faster than the first time they had seen it. After a couple floors in, they were greeted by Espurr calling in with telepathy and she told them that they were behind Team 1. After hearing Espurr tell them they were behind, Riolu decided to up her teams pace, much to Goomy's dismay and after 2 or 3 more floors, they were in a long corridor and they found themselves with 5 enemy Pokémon surrounding them on both sides, each. Their group formation had Goomy on the left, Riolu on the right and Mob in the center, since he wouldn't fight. After 3 or 4 knocked out Pokémon, Goomy had run out of PP for 2 of his moves and Riolu had lost all the PP in 1 of her moves. They checked their item box to see if they had any Elixirs but they had already used them up on some earlier floor and now, they were starting to get a little worried at their situation. That is until Mob lifted both arms and levitated the remaining 6 enemy Pokémon away from them, all at the same exact times. This was shocking to his two partners as half of the enemy group were Tyrunts, really heavy Rock and Dragon type Pokémon. When he finished transporting them, Mob looked at his partners while they stared at him incredulously.

'Wow... I saw it before in the Foreboding Forest but just how much psychic power does he need to lift them all so effortlessly, especially with how heavy Tyrunts are.' Goomy was asking himself while Riolu was also in her mind, asking her head a question of similar caliber, before both shook it off and they headed off to finish the dungeon.

When they were by the 9th floor stairs and were entering it, they saw it led to a grassy pathway shaded by dense trees and when they entered the shadows, Riolu mentioned she felt they were close and so she started dashing ahead, leaving Goomy and Mob to look at her disappearing form before trying to catch up with her. Goomy inched his body as fast as possible and even started hopping to gain more distance but eventually grew too tired to keep up. Mob was running as fast as possible but his body still refused to let him get any closer to Riolu and when he started gasping for breath, he tripped on his dress and fell face first into the ground. They lay there in a heap for just one minute and when they recovered, they noticed Riolu was now gone completely.

 _52%_

 _57%_

Meanwhile...

"Hey! I see light over there! Come on!"

Riolu saw a break in the trees' dense canopy and sprang into the light, stopping to catch her breath before suddenly getting a call from Espurr. She explained to Riolu that Team 1 wasn't as far as Team 2 and that they must have passed by them at some point. After they finished talking, Riolu fist pumped before turning around to celebrate with her friends before realizing she was the only one there.

"Ummm, guys? Guys? Where are you?"

Riolu was confused before getting an almost concerned face, only being almost concerned as before she could wonder where her team went, she heard Pancham tell his team he saw light, meaning they were close to her location. Riolu started looking back and forth between the path forward, where the flags would probably be, and the path backwards, towards Team 1 and possibly, her lost teammates. She was very conflicted but then she heard some rustling near her and so she bolted for the forward path, her pride blinding her from the more important objective and the heat of the moment making her act too fast for her to think. As soon as she left, Team 1 emerged from the shadows and decided to rest for a minute in the light.

"Man, this dungeon is taking longer than I thought. Whatever, right?" Pancham remarked as he lay against a tree trunk.

"Yeah, and Espurr telling us we were a little behind Team 2 isn't helping at all." Shelmet added before relaxing as well.

"You know, this isn't a competition. It doesn't matter who "wins", this is a school field trip, not a race." Deerling pointed out while munching on an Apple slowly.

"But being last to Riolu's team wouldn't be good for my image." Pancham retorted.

"What image?" Shelmet asked, subsequently burning Pancham in the process.

"Shut up!"

Later...

Riolu had been traveling through the forest for awhile before seeing another break in the trees. She ran at it and emerged into a wide open field with 2 yellow flags residing in the middle. She yipped in excitement and hurried over to grab one. As she picked one up and held it in the air, she yelled out an: "AW YEAH!" before dying her voice down as she had no one to celebrate with. She noticed her large error quickly and berated herself for her poor decision and was about to run back into the forest when she came face to face with Pancham.

"Eek!"

"Augh!"

Both were startled by the other being startled. As they realized who they were, they calmed down before engaging in a shouting match that Deerling broke up quickly.

"Hey Riolu. So you made it first. Congrats! But... Where's Shigeo and Goomy?"

"Uhh, about that..."

Riolu told her about what she assumed had happened, she ran off and the others couldn't catch up and then she ran ahead when she heard Pancham's group near her when she could have gone back and told Team 1 so that they could have potentially found the lost Pokémon. Riolu realized how stupid her thinking was at the time when she saw Deerling's face.

"... ... ... YOU WHAT?!"

 **(Yay, chapter 7 completed and I am super tired. Don't know about you but I write these when I should be asleep and it's like, 1 am. Anywho, thanks for reading and thank you to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. Seeing that in my mail is like my favorite thing to see now, it's so satisfying. So thanks again guys, I'll see you in chapter 8)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8! Thank you guys for acknowledging this fic, wether you read causally or reviewed, favorited and followed, it doesn't matter. Thank you so much and enjoy!)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

Mob was looking at a tree curiously while Goomy was nearby gathering sticks and leaves for a fire.

'What was it again? Moss grows only on the south side? Or was it north? Which way is north?'

It has been awhile since Riolu outran them and after they recovered their stamina, they couldn't remember which direction they were going in. Mob was extra cautious, now that they were lost, so he put up a psychic barrier around himself and Goomy, just incase. Currently, he was trying hard to remember his brother's tricks that he had used when they were lost as kids but he couldn't quite remember it exactly. Mob was stumped and then eventually gave up once he realized the moss was useless if he didn't even know which way was north. Goomy, on the other hand, was quite successful in his scouting and had gathered a nice burning pile and several large leaves for beds. He met up with Mob shortly after and they began wondering how to start a fire.

"Oh! I remember that a fire can start if you rub two sticks together. But I can't really rub stuff together, let alone hold two things at the same time. Can you?" Goomy requested.

Mob lifted two sticks off the ground and levitated them with his psychic powers. He began to rub them together fiercely and smoke was seen rising from the contact. Both of their faces lit up a little and eventually, one of the sticks gained a small flame. Mob slowly brought it over to the stick pile and laid it on top, Goomy grabbing the leaves he gathered and putting some around the flame. As they waited for the whole thing to catch aflame, they sorted the leaves into two nice piles for their sleeping leisures. Finally, the fire grew and provided comforting heat and light. Just in time too as the sun finally dipped enough that the trees covered them completely, the only light source being their fire. Both Pokémon settled down in their leaf beds after Mob and Goomy shared an Apple from the Bag.

"Say, Shigeo? I'm still upset that Riolu left us but at this point, I just want to get out of here. I'm glad that I'm not alone so thanks for being here Shigeo. If I was by myself, I wouldn't know what to do!" Goomy exclaimed.

"You're welcome. And if you want, you can call me Mob."

"Mob?"

"Oh, it's a nickname some people call me. I kind of like it."

"Alright then Mob. That is a pretty nice nickname. Anyways, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Goomy said before relaxing.

"Goodnight."

Mob settled down as well, shutting his eyes with a warm feeling in his heart as he remembered Goomy's words. "Thanks for being here Shigeo."

 _57%_

 _59%_

Meanwhile...

As Mob and Goomy were sleeping by their fire, Deerling, Riolu and Espurr were searching through the forest for the two boys. Deerling was leading with fire in her eyes while Riolu was behind her, head down with shame. Espurr was at the back of the trio and she just kept her pace and didn't show any major facial emotion. As the trio were searching the area, looking around the area Riolu thought she lost them and battling any Pokémon along the way. It has been a few hours already and seeds of doubt were growing in their heads but still, they marched on determined. They stopped to rest for awhile and so they started gathering camping materials of their own. Once their fire was started by Espurr's psychic powers, they settled around the fire and began conversing.

"Do you think they moved or tried to find a way out on their own?" Riolu wondered.

"I don't think so. If Goomy stayed put in the Foreboding Forest, then he'll stay put here." Deerling countered.

"But Shigeo is there and he was the one who rescued Goomy so they might have gone to try to get out." Espurr participated in the talk.

"But then, Shigeo knew where to go. If they did stop because they were tired, then they might have gotten mixed up so they might stay, even with Shigeo there." Deerling brought up.

"Well, we should head out soon. The dark won't help them or us." Riolu stated.

The other girls agreed and they set out after cleaning their site, ready to find the missing pair once and for all. When they left, the sky was already quite dark and they decided together that this will be their last search for the night, even though Deerling was quite dismayed. As they searched closely, using their sight, sound and even smell, the trio pressed forth, trying extra hard this time to find Mob and Goomy. If you are thinking in your head "Why isn't Espurr contacting them? Wouldn't that help a lot?" Then, the explanation for that is Mob. Remember earlier, Mob was wary of the situation so he put up psychic barriers around himself and Goomy, meaning the shield is blocking Espurr's communications. This is probably why they still haven't been found yet but can you blame Mob for trying to stay safe? Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, the girls were trudging along dark forest when Deerling suddenly stops in her tracks. The other two girls paused and Riolu asked Deerling what's up.

"Uh... Um..."

"Deerling?"

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Deerling screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both Riolu and Espurr were alarmed and rushed beside her when they saw what she saw. Blue, eerie flames were ahead of them in a group of three and they were shaping a demonic face that was approaching them slowly, growing larger and more menacing before the group. Espurr gained a fighting stance while Riolu and Deerling were shivering with fear, hugging each other for comfort. The flaming face was now in front of them and it's "mouth" opened with a haunting screech. Riolu and Deerling screamed so loud that it made the flames on the fiery figure waver and then they collapsed from fear, leaving Espurr all alone. Espurr was still in her stance and she shot a Psybeam while the flame's "mouth" opened again, this time shooting out a flames. The two attacks clashed and Espurr showed strain on her face while the flames continued pushing it's attack, not seeming to let up. When the flames were starting to overpower Espurr, she leapt away from her spot, the grass she was previously on were set aflame before revealing the crisp, black grass. Espurr gritted her teeth before leaping at the flames for another attack.

Somewhere, set a few minutes before the previous scene...

"EEAAAHH!"

Mob and Goomy's eyes shot open at the terrified scream, both sitting up in their leaf beds as soon as they heard it, Goomy squirming a little in his bed as he looked at Mob before asking him if he had heard what he heard. Mob nodded his head before getting up with urgency in his eyes. Goomy got up from his bed too as Mob headed in the direction of the scream and Goomy chased after him hastily, not wanting to be left behind. As they hurried onward, they heard a terrifying scream that could only belong to a creature of nightmares, making the pair pick up their pace slightly, worried of what could become of the Pokémon that was screaming with fear from earlier. Mob was determined to help the Pokémon but in his heart, he was scared. But that wouldn't stop him. He'll save that Pokémon, no matter what. Any consideration of his own wellbeing never crossed his mind. After all, if he couldn't save his friends back at Claw, needing to pass his power to his master, then he needed to learn to control himself and save someone from danger right here and right now if he ever wants to use his powers properly and for good. Just like his master always tried teaching him.

 _59%_

 _65%_

 **(Alright! A little bit shorter than previous chapters but I hope this is satisfying enough. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9! Almost at the double digits! So enjoy this chapter guys, 10 isn't that far now)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

The darkness of the shadows casted by the dense canopy of the forest's trees eliminated any light below them. This made rushing through a forest all the more difficult as Mob and Goomy hurried closer and closer towards their destination. Sweat started forming on Mob's forehead, the effort of running at this speed beginning to take its toll but neither him nor Goomy will let up until they made it to the screams. As they continued running, relief hit them as they saw a break in the trees, indicating that they were close but their relief was soon drowned by unease at the scene they saw past the trees.

There, beyond the trees, was Espurr struggling against a spirit or ghost of sorts, harnessing fire as its physical form. Espurr's condition was not too good as her fur here and there were showing signs of being hit by fire but the important thing was that she was still standing in the first place. The boys quickly moved their gaze away from the fight as they saw the fainted bodies of Riolu and Deerling, though their bodies didn't seem to have injuries on them. Curious. Anyways, Mob quickly went up to the knocked out pair with Goomy by his side. They checked them more closely to be sure they weren't hurt and once they confirmed the girls were okay, they stood up and went over to the battle occurring nearby.

"Espurr! What's going on?! What are you fighting?!" Goomy shouted out towards her, sending out a Dragonbreath towards the flames.

"I don't know, we were suddenly attacked by it! They're tough as well!" Espurr explained as she dodged some fireballs.

"They appear to be a spirit or ghost perhaps!" Espurr theorized.

"G-ghost!? Uhm, ok! I'll try to help!" Goomy shivered as he got behind Espurr and they sent out an attack in unison.

Mob was looking at the flames, heard Espurr say it might be a spirit, and so he lifted his hand on instinct and was ready to fire an attack at the mass of fire. It wasn't a Pokémon anyways, right? So he could exorcise it just like he did with spirits back home. As Goomy and Espurr jumped away from an attack, some flames licking at Espurr's fur, both children were tiring from the tough opponent. Espurr studied the flames with her eyes before they caught something else. She noticed Mob off to the side with one arm lifted in the direction of the flames, his actions confusing her.

"Shigeo, what are you doing?" questioned Espurr.

Goomy noticed as well and he too was not sure what Mob will do. After all, Mob wasn't really a fighter from the tactics he'd seen him use before, so what was he up to..?

Suddenly, before anyone could react, electricity exploded from Mob's lifted hand, a mix of vibrant colors accompanying the powerful energy as it raced with bewildering speeds towards the "flame spirit". The second the attack hit the fire, colors exploded from the contact, lighting up the dark forest. A wave of air rushed outwards, almost knocking down the children, aside from Mob. The ground surrounding the explosion started cracking and the spirit let out a scream before each flame on it's body separated and the flames were all shot out in different directions from the shockwave. The individual flames that were shot out appeared to gain small, white bodies that were akin to candles. After the wave of air and the shockwave passed, everything settled down, the colorful lights dying out and the ground stopped cracking outwards. Mob let his arm rest against his body and looked around at the candle creatures. Guilt entered him as he saw the knocked out Pokémon, realizing that the "spirit" was made up of Pokémon and that he could have potentially hurt them.

 _65%_

 _69%_

He calmed a little as they didn't seem to have any major injuries but he was still a little upset. He got over it quickly as Goomy inched his way beside him.

"Wow! I didn't know you were that strong, Mob! I thought you just avoided fights but somehow, you're this powerful! Do you train or something?" Goomy gushed with sparkles in his eyes.

Mob's cheeks flushed a little but before he said anything, Espurr spoke up to them.

"It appears the "spirit" was a group of Litwick. When they wake up, I'll ask them some questions, okay?" she told them.

Both boys nodded and while they waited for the Litwick to wake up, Espurr tried to see if she could wake Riolu and Deerling, the imminent threat now gone. After awhile of nudging, the pair finally roused from their sleep, Riolu getting up first and in turn, was the first to notice Mob and Goomy were found. Her joyous shout was enough to get Deerling's attention as well.

"Mob! Goomy! You're here!" Riolu bounded towards the pair.

"Huh? Goomy and... Mob?" Deerling woke up enough to search with focus and then she too saw the missing guys, instantly waking up fully as she ran over excitedly.

"You're both safe! Wait, what happened to the ghost?" Deerling got into a fighting stance.

"It was defeated. And it wasn't a ghost, it was a group of Litwick." Espurr informed.

Relief washed over Deerling and she relaxed before turning her attention back towards Mob and Goomy. She and Riolu talked with them to try and sort out the nights events when Espurr noticed a Litwick starting to stir. It stood up and looked around before spotting its fallen comrades and then its eyes landed upon Espurr, an expression of surprise adorning its face before trying to run away. Espurr stopped it with her psychic and she waited for it to stop struggling before asking it who they were.

"We're a group of traveling Litwick, we just recently arrived here in Serene Village." The Litwick spoke with a male voice.

"Why did you attack us?"

"Um, you see, Litwick feed off of fear and so we need the energy from scaring Pokémon. We were going to scare you guys into fainting and then leave but you didn't faint. Then you attacked so we fought back to try and scare you but it didn't work. Then we lost from that guy over there. I thought psychic types were weak against ghosts." The Litwick shuddered while pointing at Mob.

Espurr absorbed the info, now knowing why this event had occurred. She also absorbed the comment that he made about Mob. She was also curious on how Mob defeated the Litwicks so easily. The attack he used was definitely a psychic one and she just couldn't piece together how he could knock out an entire group of ghost types with it. Unless he was just that strong... Espurr cleared her head of theories and approached her classmates, who were talking with each other. Deerling was the first notice her.

"Oh, hey Espurr. We were talking about Shigeo's nickname, which I just learned myself."

"Nickname?"

"Yeah, it's Mob. We were trying to figure out what the name represents because every nickname has something to do with the Pokémon them self but we just can't figure it out." Riolu added in.

"I think it's because of his hair and how it doesn't stand out much." Goomy offered.

"That's nice. Anyways, the Litwick answered my questions and he said that they are a traveling group. Apparently, they feed off fear and that's why they tried scaring us and they only fought back because I fired first. So, what should we do?" Espurr asked.

The group of kids all discussed the issue together before coming to a conclusion. Riolu left the group and went to the Litwick and delivered the news to him.

"Litwick, you did some mean things to us but it was to gather energy for you and your group, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Ok then. I'm not saying it's right to scare people or attack them but if you guys need the energy then you should do it. But, you guys should do something nice for the victim anonymously after so that your scaring gets balanced out. Do you agree?"

"I... Guess that is pretty reasonable. Okay then, we will do some good deeds after scaring Pokémon. I promise."

"Good! Thanks! And might I add, you guys can really scare, you got me and Deerling off guard so much, that was awesome!"

"Heh, thanks! Alright, bye! Me and my group will continue on our travels once again but thank you so much." Litwick almost tear'd up but eventually, he gathered his group and left.

The rest of the kids came up beside Riolu and said their farewells to the Litwick too. When the ghost types disappeared from their view, the group looked at the night sky through the leaves of the trees above them before they decided to get out of the forest once and for all. Riolu pulled out an Escape Orb from her Bag and concentrated on it. Soon, the orb started glowing along with all the kids and finally, with a mighty flash, they left the dungeon.

 **(Woah, 9 is finished! Took longer than I thought and the size isn't even that large. Oh well. Anyways, I'll see you in a much better next chapter! (Hopefully...))**


	10. Chapter 10

**(The wait is over! Sorry for taking so long but we have chapter 10 ready to be read, so please enjoy)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

The moon was spreading its radiance across a small, rural village known as Serene Village. In the village's local school, a group of Pokémon appear with a short flash of light, the group being revealed as the students of said school. When the kids opened their eyes after the brightness of the Escape Orb dimmed, they all relaxed themselves, fatigue starting to seep into their tired bodies. Goomy was the first one to announce his thoughts.

"Boy, am I glad that's over. It was a bit scary in there and now, I'm so... *yawn* tired."

"Same. *yawn* It's so late, how long were we in there anyway?" Deerling asked, eyes drooping.

"A few hours, not including the Litwick's scare session." Espurr replied, much to mostly everyone's dismay.

"Ohhhh... I don't think I can make it through tomorrow." Deerling complained.

"Even though I'm sad I can't sleep longer, this can determine me to make through tomorrow! A challenge, one that many have fallen prey to!" Riolu exclaimed exuberantly.

"Of course you'd find a *yawn* positive side to this, Riolu." Goomy slightly slurred, eyes closing before jolting awake occasionally.

The group shared a laugh about Riolu's never ending optimism before finding themselves in the center of the village plaza. Happy they all made it back safe and sound, the kids were about to part ways to their homes when Goomy asked a question to the girls.

"Oh yeah! Before we leave, how did you guys convince the adults to let you search in the forest this late?"

Riolu and Deerling stopped cold in their tracks as they realized something very important.

Very soon...

"CHILD, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

Mob was inside Nuzleaf's house, inside his room when suddenly, a loud shout pierced the night's natural silence. He wasn't particularly phased by it but he did wonder who was screaming at this time of night...

Meanwhile...

"I've been looking everywhere for you, yet you only show up at practically the darkest hour! Explain yourself!" Carracosta demanded.

"Okay! So, you know how Mob and Goo-" "Who's Mob!?" "Eek! Calm down, he's Shigeo! That's his nickname. Anyways, they got lost and so we went into the forest to search for him and we kinda lost track of time." Riolu said while diverting her gaze from Carracosta.

"Mhmm, and who's "we" then?" Carracosta asked with a calm tone.

"Uhh... No one?" Riolu faked a smile. Carracosta wasn't pleased.

In the morning...

Mob awoke from the small amount of sleep he was able to get after last night's events and he yawned a big one, arms outstretched, reaching for the roof it will never touch. After waking up fully and going through morning routines, he left the entrance of the house when he got stopped by Riolu.

"Morning Mob! Let's head to school!"

Mob slightly smiled at the prospect of having a friend walk with him every morning. A friend... His smile grew a little larger before he returned to his normal face.

69%

71%

Walking along a dirt path and talking with Riolu, time seemed to fly until they realized they were already at school. Heading inside and going to their desks, Riolu turned to two particular 'mons.

"Hey Deerling, hey Espurr. Say, did my old pops drop by your houses last night?"

"Oh, yeah... I totally got chewed out by my parents because I stayed out late, was in a dungeon at night and for sneaking back in without telling." Deerling groaned.

"I believe Carracosta did come by but he left after remembering something." Espurr mentioned.

"Wait, what!" The other girls said in disbelief.

"Oh, right. Let's just say that if I could have been chewed out, Carracosta would have stayed." Espurr said indifferently.

"Oh."

Just then, the school bell rang and Farfetch'd arrived, where he began to take attendance. After that, he began teaching class and so the first period started. After Farfetch'd finished teaching, the next period rolled around and Watchog came onto the scene, bringing the students to the field beside the classroom once again for another field trip. When everyone gathered together, Watchog turned to Riolu and warned her (harshly) to not forget her team members again before turning to Espurr and Deerling to tell them not to sneak out at night either. The children sheepishly turned away (excluding Espurr) before listening to the teacher again.

"Now then class, today you will be traveling to Glittering Mountain to once again retrieve flags at the end. But the main thing about today's lesson are Looplets and Emeras."

The class all started turning towards each other in confusion. Emeras? Looplets? What were those?

"Attention please! Looplets and Emeras are very important so pay attention! They will be useful in any dungeon you can imagine." Watchog explained.

That got the class a bit excited and Watchog thought to himself how easily youths are amused before actually explaining what they are.

"Now then, first things first, teams. There will be "Honorable Super Watchog Team!" This team will consist of Shigeo, Espurr and Deerling. The second team will be "Honorable Excellent Watchog Team" and will consist of Pancham, Goomy and Riolu. Shelmet will be sitting out of today's field trip."

After everyone grouped up with their team, (and sweat dropping at their team names) they all turned to Watchog once again.

"Looplets are to be worn anywhere on your body and some Looplets can give special effects such as raising your Defense."

Watchog was showcasing some Looplets to the class from today's item box but Shelmet noticed something odd about them.

"Hey VP Watchog, what are these dents on the side for?"

"Ah, good eye Shelmet! These "notches", if you will, are for holding Emeras. Emeras can give you even more additional effects like, for example, Type Bulldozer, which makes your attacks ignore type disadvantages."

"Oh, cool!" "That's awesome!" "Hey, can we see some?" The class clamored.

"You want to see an Emera? Well, TOO BAD!" Watchog shouted. The class is in shock. Oh.

"You won't see any here because Emeras immediately disappear once you exit a dungeon. So none will be present here but since I am your illustrious Vice Principal, I shall use my special powers to push a picture of an Emera into your soft, young minds."

Watchog took a deep breathe before starting to scream with power and determination. His body rocked forward and back with his arms flailing violently, still screaming. Eventually, a powerful flash of light blinded everyone for a second before everyone suddenly saw a picture of a Looplet with multiple stones of different colors surrounding it. An arrow was pointing one of the stones towards a notch on the Looplet.

A bunch of the students started complimenting Watchog on his amazing ability while Watchog was soaking it all in. But then Riolu spoke up...

"Um, isn't that just a regular old drawing? It's not in my mind or anything like that, it's right beside you actually." She said, thoroughly confused.

"WHAT!?" Watchog shouted in surprise.

"Way to go, Riolu! Can you get a clue-

71%

73%

-and realize that we were just playing along? Sheesh, I feel bad for ol' Watchog." Pancham scolded.

"Oh, that's what that was! I get it now, sorry!" Riolu apologized.

"But what was that all about anyways? Was he trying to be funny?" Deerling wondered.

"That sure was a hit and miss for him." Shelmet commented.

"I thought it was playful and amusing." Espurr added.

"Well, maybe it's not too late. Quick! We're all on board now." Goomy ushered.

The class finished their mini conversation before turning back towards the teacher who's head was now facing towards the ground. Riolu attempted to start him back up and, oh did she.

"Hey, Vice Principal? Are you, uh, oka-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU! GO UP GLITTERING MOUNTAIN AND CAPTURE THOSE FLAGS! THERE'S ALSO PLENTY OF EMERAS THERE SO MAKE SURE YOU USE THEM TO THE FULLEST! NOW, GET OUT THERE AND CONQUER THAT DUNGEON!"

"Y- yes sir!" Everyone shouted with surprise and scrambled towards the path to Glittering Mountain.

Meanwhile...

After everyone left, excluding Watchog and Shelmet, a large figure on Glittering Mountain awoke from its slumber to gather food for the day. It stepped out from the shadows from some rocks of the mountain to reveal its large stature, the colors of its body being brought out by the light of the sun. The large, red and blue beast raised its head to show off a mighty roar before leaving its resting spot to begin its search for nourishment.

 **(Guys, so sorry for not updating as quick as I usually do, just got caught up in some work some days and on others, I just didn't have the mood for it but I finally have it here. Also, please be sure to tell me if you notice anything wrong because I just noticed that I was making Mob talk a lot less than he actually does so that was just one mistake but I hope you guys can tell me more so I can improve as an author and thus, improve the time you have reading my fics)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hey. Sorry for taking so long but I got distracted when Pokémon Sun and Moon came out and then for some reason, my fics got deleted when I was a quarter finished the new chapter so I was kind of discouraged for a (long) while there. Hopefully, you guys understand my predicament here and why it took so long to get back to you guys. I'm really sorry but hopefully that kind of situation doesn't happen again. Anyways, thank you guys so much for waiting very patiently for this chapter and now, without anymore interruptions, I give you the very anticipated chapter 11)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

Glittering Mountain. Living up to its name, the pathways on the large landform would hold glittering Emeras and as our two groups trek the mountain, a large figure was prowling around near the summit. Its fuchsia mane lightly swaying from its movements as it left its home in search of prey. After deeming none were in the area, it let out a roar before taking off down the peak.

Meanwhile...

"Hey guys! Look!"

Deerling trotted over to something that had caught her eye and when the rest of her team came over, she realized it was an Emera.

"What is it Deerling?" Espurr asked as she gazed at the colored stone.

"I'm pretty sure it's an Emera. Here. Let me pack it."

As Deerling nabbed the Emera, she felt something in her mind. After the sensation left, she shook her head and gasped as she suddenly knew the details of the Emera.

 _'Type Bulldozer - This Emera prevents a moves' damage from being reduced when they would not be effective or would have no effect. Using this Emera also boosts your overall attack strength.'_ Deerling heard in her mind.

It freaked Deerling out to hear a voice in her head but eventually she shook off her unease and told her friends the newly gained information.

"So who's going to use it?" Deerling offered.

"Maybe I should use it? Especially since both me and Mob are psychic types, it could help add more defenses to our typings." Espurr explained.

'It also helps that typing probably won't mean anything to Mob judging from what I saw with the Litwick. Except dark types of course but I think Deerling can cover us there.' Espurr added in her mind.

After mulling it over, Deerling thought it was fine and Mob was okay with it as well. Receiving the Emera from Deerling, Espurr inserted it into her Looplet and felt the effects wash over her body. She felt physically stronger and she also noted how her attacks felt 'unlocked'. Once she got over the feeling, she signaled that they should move on and so they continued along the mountain trail.

Mob was silently taking in the sights as his group climbed another floor, this one being the 4th. After gazing at the endless sky and the view of the village far away, he turned back to his friends and he caught something glint in front of them. He walked over to it and picked it up, realizing it was an Emera.

 _'Toughness - This Emera makes you endure an attack that would cause you to faint. You'll be left with little energy remaining, but the Emera disappears after you endure the attack. Using this emera slightly boosts your resistance to special attacks.'_

Nodding to himself, Mob brought the Emera over to the rest of the group. After relaying the information, the three pondered on who should wear it.

"Let's store it in our bag, we'll decide later." Deerling said and the others agreed.

Stowing the item away, the group continued along the path, climbing more and more stairs while gathering more and more items. By the time they were on the 9th floor, they had already gathered several Oran Berries and Elixers.

"It looks like we might be close to the peak now." Espurr noted.

Deerling and Mob nodded and they all marched forth towards the end of the dungeon. After a couple of battles, they finally found the stairs. Checking that there was no more items in the room, the group climbed the stairs and ascended to the peak. Coming out of the stairs, they saw a circular area that had tall rocks around the rim. The ground was mostly bare rock but there were some grass patches here and there. In the center of the circular area were two yellow flags.

"Is this the peak?" Deerling asked.

"I think so." Espurr answered.

"Hey, look over there!"

Mob and Espurr turned to where Deerling was pointing and saw the flags they were looking for. Since there were two, they had come first.

"Yes! We're here first!" Deerling celebrated. Grinning, she grabbed the flag and stored it in their bag.

"Alright, let's head back and show Mr. Watchog." Espurr said and before anyone could act on it, a shadow passed them from above.

The three Pokémon stopped in their tracks and looked into the sky and saw a large figure flying over them. The sun was blocking most of its details but its wings were curved and it seemed to be a quadruped. Suddenly, the creature descended quickly and landed beside the children, its features now visible.

It was clearly a dragon and its body mainly contained blue scales. Its wings were completely red and the tail it had was blue with the underside red. It had a white underbelly and 6 spike-like protrusions were around its face, three on either side making a symmetrical figure. Its face was menacing with sharp eyes hunting for prey and their mouth was open, showing off four pointy fangs. Snapping it shut, the Pokémon glared at the three smaller beings before it.

73%

80%

"It's a... Salamence! There were some Bagons on this mountain but I didn't know any of them grew to its final evolution." Espurr whispered to her friends.

"Say, does it look hungry to you?" Deerling whispered out nervously as the Salamence took a step towards them. The group took a step back and the Salamence followed.

"I don't think we're strong enough to deal with this, we have to run. Or else." Espurr said, reaching into their bag and pulling out a Warp Wand.

"On three. One, two... Three!" Espurr shouted while waving the wand at the dragon and flying type.

When the wand's energy hit the Salamence, it teleported several meters further back from its spot and that was when the three bolted. Deerling was in the lead with Espurr and Mob close behind, Mob struggling with keeping up. The dragon roared before tearing up the ground to get closer to the fleeing students.

"It's catching up!" Deerling shouted with fear.

Turning around, Mob stopped running and regained his breath before staring at the approaching Pokémon. Deerling and Espurr stopped too and Deerling was looking at Mob with such a ridiculous expression.

"Mob! What are doing?! It's gonna get you!" Deerling expressed her worry.

Saying nothing, Mob lifted his hand at the dragon and his body was outlined by a blue energy. The same thing happened to the Salamence and it stopped charging. Suddenly, the dragon started flailing around like it was struggling against something. Deerling paused her worry and confusion replaced it.

"What is it doing?" Deerling asked.

Espurr also gained a confused expression before looking back and forth between Mob and the Salamence. Puzzled, Espurr closed her eyes and tried to solve this mystery until suddenly, her mind then brought the answer to her but she had a hard time believing it.

"Mob, are you doing that?"

"Yeah." Mob answered, focusing on the beast within his psychic grasp.

'No way!' Deerling exclaimed in her mind.

'He's around our age so when was he able to get such strength to match a fully grown Salamence!?'

The writhing Pokémon in Mob's hold was then lifted off the ground and smashed back into it with immense force. Cracks webbed out around the impact and the pained roar signaled that the attack actually did hurt it, surprising Deerling and Espurr once more, although Deerling was being more expressive with her shock.

Mob brought his hand down to his side again and watched the cloud of smoke that had resulted from the attack carefully. When the smoke cleared, the Salamence was shown to be on its underbelly but their eyes were still open and determined to have the three as its prey, maybe even more so now. It stood back up onto its legs and roared once again, although not in pain but in seething rage. Flapping its wings, the Salamence lifted off and circled around the students before shooting out a Flamethrower at them.

80%

89%

Mob brought up a barrier around all of them and the fire washed over it like liquid. Espurr was still thinking on how Mob was able to gain such power while Deerling backed into the center of their barrier dome, her heart racing as she thought the Flamethrower would reach them. When the Salamence stopped, it flew even higher into the sky and suddenly looped back down, descending upon the barrier with a blue energy coming out of its claws. When it finally reached the barrier, it slammed its entire body against it before swiping the Dragon Claw at the barrier. Sparks flew from the impact and Mob breathed in shock as the area of impact was starting to crack.

89%

94%

The Salamence released its attack before swiping its other claws, also using Dragon Claw. It kept alternating between the two and the barrier was getting progressively worse.

"Guys, we have to run!" Mob stated as the barrier started cracking more and more.

"It's gonna break through so when that happens, we have to escape."

"What about you?" Espurr asked.

"I think I can attack it before it can charge at me. Or I'll put up a barrier around myself before it reaches me"

Espurr nodded and she brought Deerling along to the edge of the barrier, ready to bolt when it gets taken down. Mob stared at the growing cracks and it seemed the Salamence was still far from done. Finally, after painful anticipation, the barrier broke and Espurr ran with Deerling trailing after her. The Salamence roared in triumph before flapping down to Mob, gravity helping it go even faster. Switching from defense to offense, Mob let out a wave of psychic energy at the dragon, rainbows seemingly imbued within the attack. As the two forces approached each other, the Salamence dodged to the side before continuing its path.

In shock, Mob brought up a barrier just in time before the large Pokémon rammed into it. Mob had made this shield several times more dense than the last one and since it was smaller and more concentrated, that just made the shield even stronger. The Salamence tried more Dragon Claws and then it engulfed Mob's barrier in flames once again. Since the barrier was smaller than the last one, it also meant there was less air and the fire on the outside was beginning to take Mob's air away and also heat him to the point of sweating.

94%

96%

His skin was hot and sweat was starting to bead around his face.

96%

97%

His ability to breathe was starting to get more and more difficult.

97%

99%

His face was starting to contort into an expression of fear.

99%

 **100% - FEAR**

 **(Whew, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it longer than normal as you guys deserve to enjoy my story and having to wait for so long, I thought it would be appropriate to have a longer chapter, even if only slightly. This time, I really, really, REALLY hope that I get to see you guys in the next chapter sooner than it took for this one. Thank you for reading and also, on a side note, if you guys like the Wings of Fire book series, I'm putting up a crossover of that with the Kirby series on this site around the time this chapter gets uploaded so if you're interested, please check that out. Thanks once again for reading and I hope you have a nice time)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Welcome to chapter 12! What's that, CoffeeFields101 uploading within a month? What is this wizardry?! Anyways, I just want to say thanks for coming back to my story despite the irregular updates and so I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

 _"Speech"_

 _'Thought'_

'I can't breathe. It's hot. I'm trapped in here. I'm scared.'

 **100% -** **FEAR**

Meanwhile...

Espurr was told to run but she wasn't stupid enough to leave a friend behind and neither was Deerling. They were watching the Salamence keep its fiery hold on Mob and they were getting wary.

"Espurr, do you think Mob can breathe in there?" Deerling asked.

"... Maybe... I'm not taking any chances though, we have to help!" Espurr answered while reaching into their bag.

Pulling out a Warp Wand, Espurr steadied herself and aimed at the enemy Pokémon.

"Deerling, when it warps, go in and check if Mob is okay while I cover you, okay?" Espurr said, checking her friend for confirmation.

"Okay but how will you cover me?" Deerling worried.

"I'll just distract it and then when you're done, we can all run while I shoot a Whirlwind Wand at it. That should give us enough time to escape." Espurr mused.

"Ok, I got it! Ready when you are!" Deerling smiled with determination in her eyes, her fear having died down now that adrenaline was filling her.

Nodding, Espurr righted herself and made sure she had the right wand. Before she could wave the wand though, a tremor shook the ground and she lost her balance, Deerling too.

"What was that?!" Deerling shouted.

Both girls got up and when they did, they saw something breathtaking.

A few moments before...

Mob closed his eyes as he reached 100%. He then sat down and pulled his knees close to his chest and brought his face down, closing his eyes. He then started to glow with an aura colored by a rainbow, its colors constantly shifting. His green hair slowly lifted strand by strand before all of it was flowing from his amazing psychic energy. His dress started rippling too and before long, Mob lifted his head, opening his eyes to reveal white, blinding orbs as the ground shook and trembled.

Mob's barrier slowly expanded larger and larger which caused the Salamence to stop its onslaught of flames in confusion. Suddenly, the barrier grew outwards and shoved the large dragon away from Mob. Roaring in surprise, the Salamence pushed away from the shield using its wings and landed on the ground. Before it could take any actions, Mob's barrier disappeared and the ground below the dragon separated with a violent lurch, taking its passenger into the sky. In shock, the Salamence broke the piece of earth it was on with a Dragon Claw and the piece split into two, continuing upwards and leaving the dragon to hover in the air, flapping its wings before it could fall down.

Before it could celebrate, the two pieces stopped ascending and shot back towards the airborne Salamence, attacking it from above. This not only damaged it but also brought its altitude closer to the ground, though still in the air. The two rocks crumbled since it hit the hulking figure with plenty of force so the Salamence was once again free from the offending objects. Or so it thought as the entire rim of the peak of Glittering Mountain below, which was littered with large rocks, shimmered blue and all of the stones rose from its spot in the ground and into the sky, surrounding the Salamence completely. It noticed its current situation and tried to fly down to get out but the ring of rocks surrounding it just followed. Roaring in surprise, the dragon stopped and the rocks stopped too.

Suddenly, the rocks started to spin, slowly at first but gaining speed steadily. Looking around in shock, the Salamence tried to figure out what to do but it was too late as the rocks attacked it all at once, engulfing the dragon. A shockwave emitted from the impact all was silent. Below, back on the peak, Mob closed his eyes and the light ceased before he brought his head down between his knees again. His body relaxed as the floating rock pile in the air fell back down, landing with a crash. Dust was kicked up by it and the resulting shock of it crashing shook Mob over, making him rest on his side. His arms and knees stopped blocking his face and it was revealed that he was unconscious, either from his fear, lack of oxygen or from the overall strain of his attack.

Meanwhile...

"Mob!"

Espurr couldn't believe what had just occurred. She had stowed the wand back into the bag after she saw Mob's shield expand and the rest was just lost on her. After witnessing such an event, who wouldn't be in a state of denial? Though, when she saw Mob passed out after his attack, she and Deerling ran over to see if he was okay. Sidling up beside him, the pair checked on their fallen partner before sighing in relief, as he was only passed out.

"Deerling, do we have any revive items?" Espurr asked.

"We only have a single Tiny Reviver Seed since we had to switch our items out with the ones provided by the school." Deerling said, showing Espurr the small seed.

"Well, we have to give it to him so we can hurry out of here, even if it is our only one. All we have to make sure of is to be extra careful so none of us faint on the trip back."

Deerling agreed and brought the bag near Mob's head, picking up the seed using her teeth and lifted it over Mob's face while Espurr opened his mouth. Before Deerling could drop it in, a noise stopped her actions as her ears twitched at the sound. Lifting her head to face the source, she found herself looking at the rocks that contained the buried Salamence. Frowning, Deerling watched and Espurr noticed that she stopped so she too turned to look at the rubble. After a good seven seconds, something happened.

A hill was rising from the rubble and rocks started rolling off as the hill grew taller and taller before all of the rocks slid off. Underneath was the damaged Salamence glaring with a murderous expression at the two conscious students.

"What! How?" Espurr frowned as the Salamece stepped out of the rubble pile and continued its march towards its prey.

Looking closer, Espurr realized there was a green tint surrounding the Salamence in a dome shape for a short while before it disappeared. Realizing what it was, Espurr called it out.

"It knows Protect! That's why it hasn't fainted."

Gasping, Deerling dropped the Tiny Reviver Seed and it fell beside Mob. Rushing to recover it, she quickly picked it back up and shoved it into Mob's mouth before focusing on the immediate threat again. The Salamence was getting closer and they could see it was very ready to kill them. Squashing down her fear, Deerling knew she had to fight and stop being scared because her opponent was bigger and more dangerous than her. It was filled with malice and she would never let that thing kill her friends. She turned to face Espurr and shot her a silent question. Espurr understood the question and nodded. The question asked was "Help me fight this thing?"

Smirking as her confident attitude came back to her, Deerling jumped in front of the large dragon and used a Sand Attack before grabbing a Blast Seed and eating it point-blank at the Salamence's head. Roaring at the sudden attack, it stumbled back a little and Espurr shot a Charge Beam at it, damaging the Salamence with a Super-Effective move. However, the dragon regained its bearings and roared at them.

Behind the girls, Mob woke from his dream state and sat up. Blinking fast, Mob shook away his shock and turned to see his partners being confronted by the threat he had thought he got rid of.

0%

11%

Getting up, Mob was about to reunite with his friends before being cut off by an explosion coming from the Salamence. Stopping in surprise, Mob heard it roar in pain before finally submitting to its injuries. Looking for the source of the attack, Mob searched the sky and saw what he was looking for. Espurr and Deerling noticed too and they froze along with him as they gazed upon a second dragon descend towards the peak.

This dragon was even bigger than the Salamence they had previously fought and it looked more menacing too. It has a mainly black top-half while the bottom is dominated by blue with fuchsia stripes. Its feet looked like they weren't really meant for ground travel as they were quite thin. The dragon's tail was blue with a fuchsia underside and the tail ended with a black tip. It had two fuchsia stripes going down vertically and it's striped regularly by black lines horizontally. Its tail had that detail on its fuchsia part as well.

The top-half of the beast was intimidating in every way, from its two heads at the ends of its arms and the intense expression on the main third head. All three heads were blue and had a fuchsia mane behind it and their eyes were pure black except for the main head, which had red irises added. The main head had four sharp fangs and its mane was the largest of the three. On the dragon's back were black wings separated into six segments, three on either the left or right. Descending just above the peak, the dragon cried in dominance as it faced the downed Salamence.

The right head suddenly turned to look at the six children behind it, followed by the rest of the dragon's body.

Wait a second... Six children?

Earlier...

Goomy slid forward, trailing his two partners in front of him. Choosing so was a good decision as the two were currently in a heated argument whilst they were walking.

"We would've finished this dungeon already if you hadn't spent forever on this floor! The other team is probably in front of VP Watchog with their flag right now!" Pancham shouted at Riolu.

"Well excuse me for trying to have an adventure! Plus, we're getting experience from traveling around the entire floor and we picked up some pretty useful items so I don't know what you are complaining about!" Riolu snapped back.

What she said was true. They did pick up some pretty useful items like several Petrify Wands, Oran Berries and even found some Tiny Reviver Seeds, about 3 of them. They also found an Emera for each member of their team.

 _Goomy was wearing Power Boost Y, which increased his move's power. He also had stronger special attacks._

 _Riolu was wearing Barrage, which allows a move to have a random chance of hitting twice, even if she attacked only once. She was also a bit faster than before._

 _Pancham was wearing Status Mirror, which gave the Pokémon that attacked him gain the same status effect that was inflicted on him. His movements also sped up slightly._

While the jackal and the panda verbally fought each other, the younger slug was sighing at the two and their antics. While sighing, Goomy looked around at the scenery and collected his thoughts.

'This is the ninth floor and we've been on it for a couple minutes longer than the other ones. I wish those two would just make up and we could finish this dungeon already. I'm exhausted!'

Before turning back to his team, Goomy spotted something out of the corner of his eye and he turned to check it out. Gasping in delight, Goomy yelled out to his partners.

"Guys, the stairs! It's right over there!"

Pausing their fight, Riolu and Pancham looked to where Goomy was looking and there it was, the stairs to the next floor. Smirking, Pancham walked towards it and 'congratulated' Goomy.

"What do you know? It is there. About time you did something useful." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Riolu also headed towards the stairs but on her way, she slowed down near Goomy and told him Pancham wasn't right and that he was already useful. Muttering that he still didn't like how Pancham treated him, Goomy slugged forward and they finally climbed the stairs to the next floor.

A few seconds later...

Emerging from the staircase was calm enough. Observing the area was chaotic. Pancham backed up a step in shock while Riolu and Goomy looked around with wide eyes. They had reached the peak and it was absolutely trashed. The rim of the place looked like something was torn off of it and in the middle of the place was a hole and near it was an indent with cracks webbing out from it. Nearby was a yellow flag and they saw their classmates too, surprisingly enough. Considering how long they took, the other team should have been done by now.

The real shock didn't come from any of that though. The striking thing that caught their attention was the full grown Hydreigon hovering in front of the other team with a knocked out Salamence beside a huge pile of rubble. Pancham stepped forward slowly and scrunched his face.

"What the heck?!"

(Wow, that is a lot of description. Anyways, yes, I finally uploaded in less than a month. Crazy, right? Hope you enjoyed and look out for chapter 13, the end of this little Glittering Mountain arc thing)


End file.
